


Mike vs the Bullies

by AgentSprings



Series: Class of 198X One Shots [6]
Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mike has feelings, and low self-esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: When Hannah tries to take on a group of bullies Mike comes to her rescue and gets a little roughed up. This is set before most of the others in this series.





	Mike vs the Bullies

It had started just like every other fight they got into at school seemed to these days. Some punk ass bully decided to say something about Mike and his general existence which set off Hannah. Now the 5’2” girl would fling herself into any fight ever, regardless of who she was fighting, if they were a bully they were getting hit. But again, she’s 5’2” and not very strong at all so when she launches herself at the bully screaming bloody murder she only really gets one good hit in before his friends are pulling her off of him and pushing her to the ground. She landed right at Sam’s feet and he looked down at her and sighed.

“Damn, I just wanted to sell some drugs dude,” Sam said bending down and helping her up. “Why’d you have to go pick a fight with my clients?”

“They’re bullies and they were picking on Mike,” Hannah was already straining to get back in the fight.

“Dude, Mike is like twice your size and can take care of himself. Relax, wanna buy some weed?”

“Are you fucking serious? No, I don’t want any fucking weed Sam,” Hannah rolled her eyes at him and broke out of his grasp. Before she could move back into the fight they heard a loud crash and they saw Mike slump to the floor next to the lockers. 

“Fuck dude, we gotta get out of here,” The first bully rushed past Sam and Hannah, except now he had a black eye and a bloody nose. His two lackeys followed quickly behind him, one was holding his ribs and the other was bleeding from a gash on his wrist. Hannah let them go because now all of her attention was on her friend who was slumped on the ground.

“Alright fuckers! Show’s over! Fuck off!” she yelled as she hurried to his side. She could feel Sam’s presence right beside her.

“Mike, buddy?” Sam said, pulling his face up to look into his eyes. Mike’s eyes looked glassy and he didn’t look like he was focused on them.

“Hiya Sammy. What happened?” Mike asked, his voice slurring a little.

“You got knocked the fuck down idiot. Why did you take on all three of them alone?” Hannah demanded, rolling his head to feel the back of his head looking for blood. Sam gave her a look and opened his mouth to say something but Mike beat him to it.

“You did it. And they pushed you down,” Mike winced as Hannah’s hands touched a particularly sensitive part of his head.

“Oh shut up, I knew what I was doing,” Hannah gently let his head roll back and noticed that his eyes were slipping closed. “He’s pretty fucked up. I think it’s a concussion at least.”

“This is definitely a concussion,” Sam said, refusing to look at Hannah and instead keeping his eyes on Mike’s face. Hannah studied the side on Sam’s face for a second before deciding to move on.

"If it's a concussion, you have to keep him conscious, okay? Ask him questions.” Hannah said, starting to stand up. “I’m going to go get a teacher or something.”

"Mikey, what's seven plus seven?” Sam asked, holding his head and trying to keep eye contact.

"Stuff he knows!" Hannah yelled over her shoulder as she ran down the hall looking for any teacher.

“But he doesn’t know anything!” Sam called after her. She flipped him off before she rounded the corner and he couldn’t see her anymore.

“I know some things,” Mike grumbled under his breath.

“Yeah, tell me about what you know big guy,” Sam started running his fingers through his hair, feeling for blood or anything out of the ordinary.

“I know how to throw a punch, and use a stone ax, and a gun. I know that Amanda could probably kick my ass any day of the week. I know that you all are very attractive, and are way out of my league.”

“We’re out of your league? Wait, what?”

“I mean, Hannah is so passionate and has so much emotion, you’re cool and funny, and Amanda is strong and could kill me but she’s also nice when she’s not being a bitch. And you all are just so attractive. And I’m just a loser,” Mike closed his eyes and rolled his head back.

“Oh no, no you don’t Mike, hey stay awake for me so I can tell you how wrong you are. You are so much better than I am, you don’t run from trouble. You’re a fighter and you are also a very attractive dude Mikey. You have somewhere you’re going in life, you’re going to start that moving company right? Well you have to be alive for that,” Sam would’ve kept going but Hannah came running back towards them, with the nurse in tow.

“I don’t know what happened, we just found him like this,” she was explaining to the nurse. She knelt down next to Mike and started poking at his injuries, and asking him questions. Hannah pulled Sam aside and they sat a few feet away, waiting for the verdict. After a few minutes of her poking at him, she turned back to them.

“He should probably go home, he has a nasty concussion, can I trust the two of you to get him there?” She leveled them with a look.

“Of course! We’ll take good care of him!” Hannah said, jabbing Sam in the side before he could say anything. Sam just nodded in agreement. The nurse helped them get him out to Sam’s car and settled into the passenger's seat.

“Right home now kids, take care of him ok?”

“Will do! Thank you!” Hannah said while Sam started up the car. Sam drove them right to Amanda’s house, and they helped Mike into one of the guest rooms. Amanda showed up a few hours later with all of their homework and books in arm.

“Next time you decide to get into a fight to get out of school at least tell me first,” She teased, shoving at Sam’s shoulder.

“Next time we plan it I’ll let you know,” Hannah said, grinning at her before glancing worriedly at the door to Mike’s room.

“He’ll be fine, he has a hard head,” Amanda said, “Give him a day and then he’ll be back to his usual self.

“Yeah, alright. Now, who wants to watch a movie or smoke while we wait?” Sam said rubbing his hands together. Hannah rolled her eyes and Amanda laughed but they let Sam lead them into the living room. They spent the afternoon smoking and snacking and worrying about Mike, but by dinner he stumbled into the living room and collapsed onto them, moaning about how hungry he was. And just like that, all was right in the world again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
